Heroes of Old and heroes of new
by OgamiRei-kun
Summary: One-shot; Percy is found possessing powers and is taken in custody from the SHIELD, but he escape, to meet the one that imprisoned him, to propose a very strange alliance. Up to adoption if someone wants, I doubt that I will continue the story soon


**_I do not own either Percy Jackson and his characters, nor Marvel._**

* * *

Percy strided quickly down the corridor.

Dispatching with efficiency and ease on the agents that kept coming his way, in the meantime he cleaned himself from the dirt that accumulated on his body with the water he collected in the canteen. Now he understood how the Hudson and the East River felt with all that waste on their riverbeds; it was...maddening

Sure; the gel they used on him to clean his body was good, but not as good as a hot shower. Another thing he complained with Fury about in their "talks", but, as he was a "threat to everybody" due to his control over water, he only received a deadpan face as an answer.

Escaping from his cell was not a problem. He simply waited his lunch being served from the guard that he mostly hated before bolting through the door stunning him. After being captured for several months he did not give nearly any sign of resistance, cooperation or breaking down from being held prisoner, so the guards stopped being on guard all the time, and someone even started talking with him. Nothing confidential, only some information, like who won a certain baseball match, or how was the guard doing at home.

It all started several weeks after being captured; they said that the SHIELD was under attack, and after transfering him on another facility, the new prison experienced a power failure. That, coupled with the yells of some of the prisoners, making him remember his experience in Tartarus and fainting with clear signs of PTSD. One of the guards that helped him, Benton was his name, seeing his condition walked inside his cell, and threw a glass of water on his face. After seeing that he somehow calmed down, he threw him a little more. Some days after Percy saw him again, and thanked him. That led Benton to reveal that Fury threw a fit when he heard that, and Percy, after laughing, started to open up with him.

On his side Percy sometimes told the guards redacted parts of his past, knowing how much the director wanted to know about him and never once asking classified or secret informations, giving another reason to the guards to treat him friendly. Well, not that he needed to; he got all the important events when he slept. Trevis, the son of Hypnos, tried to contact him in his dreams two days after he was sedated and kidnapped, and was surprised that it was so easy. Usually if a demigod disappear mysteriously it meant that he was on a quest, making him difficult to be contacted as his dreams were hardwired on something that would be useful to save his life, like on what the enemy was planning; or dead from some monster, but in that situation it was like calling a disabled number, so it was easy to tell.

After being in contact in his dreams with the camp, he revealed his condition as prisoner, and the children of Athena were the ones that organized the protections for the camp, such as alerting Annabeth and his mother without getting caught. As for his situation, the Gods themselves.

Breaking another wall with the water he arrived in front of the room where the director would be located if present. And he was sure that currently he was there; Athena herself said so in his dream the day before.

Putting the hand on the handle, he was going to open it when he suddenly stopped. 'It is probably trapped.' The son of Poseidon thought. After some time not escaping certain death somehow dulled his senses, but he still felt in his guts that something was wrong with the door.

Now was the hard part.

To be listened on equal ground by Fury, Athena said that he needed to display his power as a demigod. Sure, breaking from the prison was good, but he needed Something to make clear to Fury that his kind was not to be trifled with. He decided.

Transforming in vapor he bypassed the door and formed again near Fury, scaring him half to death, before sitting on a chair on the other side of the table without waiting for permission.

"Director" Percy stated, steel in his voice "there is something extremely important that we need to discuss"

* * *

Fury, ex-director of the special counter-terrorism agency S.H.I.E.L.D. eyed the ex-prisoner with wary eye.

Perseus Jackson; was a twenty years old boy, a problem child, that was often expelled from schools for doing ridiculous things, like shooting the school bus with a cannon. He was sure that Stark would love the boy.

He was on the SHIELD radar for a while, but nothing abnormal caught their eyes, other that the propension of the boy to be on locations where he should not be that would explode right after without leaving people hurt or dead. And so the terrorist option was crossed; and the case closed.

Until the battle of Manhattan. There he fought the alien invasion protecting lives, displaying abnormal swordmanship and precise control over water that he said he learned from stupid cartoons and from online videos.

Immediately he refused to cooperate, saying that SHIELD was a terrorist organization and comparing his intents to the Nazi. Something that after all was true, as more than half of his components were found out being members of HYDRA. He was sure that they were laughing their ass off seeing the recording of the interrogation

Fury was also sure that Jackson would do the same when told, but instead, when the guard revealed the coup, he was sad, and even offered to help, something that a normal prisoner would not have done; at last not without aiming to escape, something that clearly was missing in him.

And that made Nick wary. A normal teenager should behave differently, asking news, trying to go home...He thought that it was because he was tortured when he was twelve from his kidnapper and experimented on, but that lead on his power was dead too, as he revealed that he found out his powers some day before, during a trip with Yancy Academy. Something that was confirmed too by the kid that bullied him, a certain Nancy that he drenched with water.

Well, now he understood the true cause, he never wanted to escape, probably he could have done it immediately. Instead he stayed behind; why? He was not part of the Hydra, he was now sure. A third party? doubtful. And his powers; they were dangerous, but his DNA was human, without any mutation; where were they from? Did he unlock a hidden part in the brain? or he unlocked his chakras and that was the result? Or maybe he was the reincarnation of some sort of god? Considering how the world was going no option was to be eliminated

Again, he examined the boy from head to toe. He was a completely different person than before. His body was tensed, ready to any attack. In his hand there was a different sword from the one he used during the invasion; this one was bronze, with a greek writing, and gave him a very strange feeling, while the one he used on the aliens was a similar sword, but was golden colored, maybe to hide it as a fake. His eyes were even more different from his memory. Now they were serious, they were the eyes of a war veteran, a tired but strong gaze he only saw from his friends from the battlefield, from _Steve Rogers._

And that _scared_ him. How was possible that a twenty years old had that gaze in _America. Under his control._ How could something like that have escaped SHIELD and HYDRA alike. He wanted to ask. But he was unable to. Not immediately, he needed to show some form of control, over himself, and over the situation.

"So, what do you would like to talk about Mr. Jackson? Are you finally telling me how the hell you acquired your powers? I hope that it is not again about the color of the walls, because we don't have any colored paint available" He smiled, trying to decrease the tension in the room, but immediately he bit his lips, he called him _Mr. Jackson_ , while usually during the ritual talks between them he called him _Perseus_. Immediately he found the cause. The boy had an aura around him now, of charisma, of power.

Percy cracked a small sad smile at the joke, before dropping a bomb -Unfortunately sir, I am not here to talk about that, even if a bit of blue would be good, and about my power...unfortunately I will have to. I received informations, and there is a high possibility that there will be an invasion on New York, Manhattan, ten days from now, and we are unable to protect it alone this time-

BOOM!

"..." After rebooting, Fury's mind was the one that exploded with questions, nearly missing the personal pronoun used, before he was finally able to think linear again.

"And how do you know about that Percy? Can I call you Percy?" Percy nodded "Good, now Percy; can you begin from the start please? I like being direct, but that was a little too much even for me. Who are this 'We' you are talking about? And what do you mean with 'this time'?"

Percy took a moment to sort his thoughts, before finally start explaining the situation.

"Four years ago, during the summer, New York underwent an invasion. Various monsters invaded Manhattan, but, not without deaths, we were able to kill the Leader, and repel the siege. The reason Mortals did not notice it, is that two enemy gods were able to deploy a special barrier, that made all of you leave the city or fall asleep while we were defending. Unfortunately, this time they allied with too many humans, a group that you know well named HYDRA, and the gods that deployed the barrier, that now are allies, are unable to do it again to block mortals that can see through the Mist, as the Being that they used to power it up was the enemy leader. Also, there is the possibility that those mortals have being 'blessed' to resist, as a barrier that large is extremely feeble."

Digesting the information he first thing that tried to do was recalling such out of order events, and indeed; that year, from the the sixteenth, seventeenth and eighteenth of August, there was chaos, and he had even to launch a full investigation to try to find the truth about the events. Mysteriously however, the majority immediately lost their interest in the event, saying that it should have been archived as no one was hurt, and in the end he had to agree. The second thing was registering fully what was just being said and, specifically, a certain term that had been just used to describe the enemy forces: mortals. The implications where many. The first, considering Thor explanations and behavior, was that there was a high probability that it was another pantheon, that was familiar enough with earth to visit it without raise suspicions, third, Perseus in question was from that pantheon, and probably not low on the hierarchy, and he had imprisoned the boy until now without giving him any right. A chill made its way on his back; he said that his goal was to help mankind, but he could have as well condamned the world to fight forces that are considered Divine.

"Fear not, Nicholas Joseph Fury, he was hold here on consensus from the whole council" Another voice spoke from the side, making Fury whip his head so fast that Percy thought it would fly away.

Instead, Fury feared. He did not fear when Tony battled the first time with his armor, nor when Thor descended and fought for the first time on Earth. He did not fear not even when the Chitauri invaded Manhattan, and only a little when the HYDRA revealed itself, as he had always ready a contingency plan; but now he was scared. It was a strange sensation, that reminded him the days when he was inexperienced, with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other, and he did not like it not even a bit.

It was different from Thor. His advent is grand, it leaves signs when he arrives or leaves; his behavior is easy to predict. The people in front of him instead were like ghosts. Perseus bypassed the door without any problem, and he was still unsure how he did that. And the woman now in front of him was the same. He didn't even know how or when she arrived; for what he knew she could have been there from the start. Her stormy gray eyes where even more unsettling; they where calculative, cold, experienced, and were analyzing everything, deep to his soul, unnerving him. For the first time after years, he was the one that broke eye contact defeated.

"Lady Athena" Percy bowed slighty, revealing also the identity of the intruder to the ex-director "Director Fury, she is Athena, the goddess of Wisdom and Strategy."

Said director was having a mental breakdown trying to analyze her himself and understanding the situation; Percy could swear that he was seeing smoke coming out his ears

"Lady Athena" Fury this time, bowed slighty his head "If I remember correctly also goddess of Crafts from the Greek mythology, later known as Minerva to the Romans as Goddess of Strategy and Artists"

"Correct Director Fury" Athena praised, positively surprised by his wisdom and composure "Unfortunately I am not here for the small talk, but, as Percy here explained, to validate his explanation, and to disclose informations about the enemy, asking in return information about possible allies"

The director, now again on his field immediately returned his usual self "I need informations, especially about the enemy and their objective, but I can provide standard military supplies and military grade weapons if needed, for the personnel I do not have a precise assessment due to the recent problem we had, but I can provide it on three days. On our side we also have the Avengers, that can be considered our 'heroes', and our

...Team that decided to arrive exactly in that moment.

"Director Pirate are you okay?" A voice was heard from the other side of the door "we are going to knock down the door at three, ready?"

"WAIT, STARK!" another voice was heard, a little more distant and clearly distressed

"Three" The first voice said, and the handle was lowered

 _ **BOOOM**_

An explosion took place immediately outside, after which the Director immediately disarmed and opened the door, that was still trapped from Percy evasion

Outside the doorway the corridor was destroyed, the walls were broken, and the doors of the lift on the right were still melting, missing a circular part in the middle.

On the floor, the nearest person was a well built man in stars and stripes, that was protecting himself and a red haired girl with his shield, adorned with the same pattern. Lying on the ground midway was a man in his thirties probably, with a bow in his hand and an arrow in another. Too bad that he was cursing a certain Stark instead of aiming the _strangers_ that were with the director that they _should be saving_.

The wall in front of the door lost another piece, and Percy was sure that, while he made a hole to barely pass, now it was as large as the corridor.

Suddently a red armed hand stretched out from behind the wall "Anyone injuried? No, so everyone is okay, good" and the same voice of before came out from the red and golden armor that started walking towards them

Percy's eyes were so wide that they risked to fall off, and Fury looked like he was going to have an aneurysm

"So...they are the Avengers?" Percy pleaded, trying to deny reality.

"...Yes" Fury admitted, mercilessly crushing his Hope in such a way that Tartarus could have taken notes

"best team?" Athena asked, eyebrows disappearing through her hair

BANG

Percy's head violently collided against the wooden table "We are doomed"

 _DING!_

The doors on the left opened, revealing a man with black unruly hair and dressed in a white lab coat.

With his eyes he scanned the surroundings, from the walls, to the people on the ground, to the strangers with the director that should have been in danger.

Then he eyed the man himself, and, after seeing that nothing was wrong made a puzzled expression "Did I miss something?"

* * *

 ** _Hello; Ogami here._**

 ** _This One-shot will be the foundation of a fanfiction that I would like to write. Unfortunately I have a lot to do in RL so it will probably remain a one-shot for a long time, maybe becaming two or three chapters in the meantime._**

 ** _If reading this you feel inspired and want to continue, feel free to try_**

 ** _The timeline is like this:_**

 ** _Battle with Gaia - (trials of apollo excluded because Avengers_** ** _) -Avengers -found helping battle vs aliens - months passed -appear on Magnus Chase - Captured - Magnus talk again with Annabeth, she is heard cry - PJ contact HB camp - Dark world - Winter Soldier - PJ free_**

 ** _About Thor: Reading myths, sometimes beings are elevated to the status of deities, becaming famous, founding a cult, so I thought, Asgard, originally only alien, became famous on Earth as home of gods, making Thor, Odin, Sif, Loki, etc develop divinity._**

 ** _The hidden roads Loki uses? He climbs the Tree for example._**

 ** _The gods made an ancient covenant: Asgard protect Midgard from external threats, The "Gods" from internal threats, like monsters, that are born from the Evil of mankind._**

 ** _Please review._**


End file.
